ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Eternal Suffering
What is the Tower of Eternal Suffering? The Tower of Eternal Suffering, or ToES for short, is a Remorseless ascending tower and the 9th tower of Ring 2. Made by tintom495, ToES is incredibly difficult due to its difficult jumps and the vast amount of kill bricks - including a massive, slow-spinning kill brick on floor 10. This tower used to be rated as an Intense but was moved to a Remorseless after many, many requests. Players should attempt this tower only after they have managed to overcome Tower of True Skill or Tower of Nonsensical Platforms and more. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: Floor 1 starts with a few basic jumps leading to a .05 tightrope. After passing the tightrope, jump over the long platform extending from one side of the tower to the other. The first of many kill bricks in the tower is located on this long platform, and keep note that this tower has many parts involving kill bricks. At the end of this platform, perform a few wraparounds up ward and continue forward until you meet a small platform on the near border of floor 1 and 2. From there, jump to the ladder in floor 2 to end floor 1. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 2: '''Jump from the ladder to the small platform to continue, do some simple jumps and some wraparounds. Go on the invisible pathway and do a 9 stud wraparound, climb up the bricks and you're on floor 3. '''Difficulty: Difficult Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: '''Start this floor with some 1 stud jumps that leads to an outside part. Do some more simple jumps, truss flicking and jump on the kill bricks to get back inside the tower. Do even more 1 stud jumps and kill brick wraparounds to get to the next part. Avoid the kill bricks and do the .05 tightrope. Do the translucent jumps and you're now on floor 4. '''Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 4: '''This floor starts with some funky wraparounds and head hitters. Now you'll encounter a spinning kill brick, (it's recommended to heal before doing this part) now do some 0.5 stud jumps and some kill brick jumps and you're safe from the kill brick spinner. This floor ends with a slope walking part. Fortunately, you can skip this floor by jumping to the right side of it and continuing on. '''Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 5: '''This floor will start off with some simple kill brick jumps, and then a spinner with kill bricks. (it's recommended to just jump on the kill brick to skip this part) Now do some simple jumps and wraparounds and you'll get to the box. Just squeeze through the hole and do some jumps and you'll get to floor 6. '''Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 6: '''This floor is when it starts using traps. First, skip the kill brick slope by jumping to the side of it. Do some wraparounds, tightropes, and healing sections to continue. Now you're at the spinning kill brick maneuvering section, heal up and just endure through it. Do some more simple jumps and you'll eventually get to floor 7. '''Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 7: '''Start this floor with some .05 tightropes and then you'll get to a kill brick room. Once you go through that, go up and do some kill brick wraparounds. Continue on by doing some wraparounds. Once you get to the wobbly platforms, make the second platform rise up enough to let you go through the wall. When you finish that part, avoid the kill bricks while on a conveyor, do some transparent 1 stud jumps and you'll get to a pushing platform. After that, jump to the spinner while avoiding the kill bricks, do some more jumps and you'll get to the downwards pushing platform. When you see the platform, jump to it before the pushing platform pushes you up. Do even more kill brick jumps and you'll get to floor 8. '''Difficulty: Intense * Floor 8: '''After that floor, start this one with some roped platform long jumps, you should swing these roped platforms before jumping to the next one. Do some long jumps and you'll get to a conveyor wraparound, carefully do the wraparound on the kill brick, but quickly turn and jump to the next platform. Now do some wraparounds that are pretty difficult. Now do some jumps to the next slope walking part, walk on these carefully since the kill bricks can easily kill you. Do some jumps and you'll get to another outside part, this part is pretty stressful, so take your time. Do some hard jumps and carefully get to the spinning platform and go up to get to the next floor. '''Difficulty: Intense Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: '''This floor starts with a kill brick section, do that quickly and you'll get to the next part. This part is a bit confusing when you first see it, the darker blocks are uncollidable so be careful with those jumps. Now do some long jumps and small platforms to the next part. The brick next to you is partially a conveyor so be careful. After that, you'll encounter some wraparounds that are on a tight space, do those and you'll get to the final part of these floor, walkarounds. You can either do these jumps legit or just corner clip through them. Once you do that, you'll finally get to the final floor on this tower. '''Difficulty: Intense * Floor 10: Get ready because this is definitely the hardest and longest floor in the tower. It has a massive poison spinner and tight jumps all around. Just try your best getting through the hard jumps and small cracks. Climb the 1-stud ladder and walk around the frame to the win pad. Good job! This tower is one of the hardest Remorselesses, so good luck with the soul-crushing towers when you attempt them! Difficulty: Intense/Remorseless Music * Floor 1-2: Super Smash Bros. Melee - Break the Targets * Floor 3-5: Shadow of the Colossus OST 08 - The Opened Way * Floor 6-7: City Trial - Kirby Air Ride * Floor 8-10: N64 Toad's Turnpike (Mario Kart 8 ver) Gallery ToES Portal.png|ToES's Portal Badge 17.png|The badge obtained from beating ToES ToES.PNG|ToES with a decal of a thumbnail of an Annoying Orange video (LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH) (Taken from a portal game) Continuing from this point After beating ToES, you should go to the Tower of Fractured Obstacles if that hasn't been done yet. If it has, go to the Tower of Corrupted Nightmares as it is just a little harder than ToFO and this. If you have done both, go to Tower of Glitching and Healing. But try to complete any Remorseless before ToGaH. Category:Towers Category:Ring 2 Category:Remorseless Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno